Mazeka
Mazeka was a Ko-Matoran who was trained by the Order of Mata Nui as an elite spy. He was the archenemy of Vultraz. History Early Life For a time, Mazeka resided on the Tren Krom Peninsula as a scholar, until his teacher was killed, and some tablets were stolen by Vultraz. Mazeka battled him, knocking him down a cliff seemingly to his death. Makuta Gorast, disguised as a blue warrior, told Mazeka to spread the word of Vultraz's death. Later, while sitting in his hut, he met the invisible Jerbraz, who told him to help him find a De-Matoran named Krakua. Mazeka and Jerbraz went to the De-Matoran village, where they saw a Ta-Matoran use a sonic weapon to knock out all the De-Matoran in the village, except Krakua, whose audio receptors had been covered by Mazeka's hands. The Ta-Matoran then attacked Mazeka, knocking his mask off, at which point Mazeka realized the Ta-Matoran was Vultraz. Order of Mata Nui ]] He was later trained by the Order of Mata Nui as an elite spy. Wanting information on the location of Karda Nui, he went to Helryx's chamber on Daxia, only to see Tobduk in there. Explaining his quest to the assassin, they reached a deal: If Mazeka could prove himself as a killer, Tobduk would give him the location of the Universe Core. While Tobduk was busy dealing with Makuta Tridax, Mazeka was given the task of killing Vezon. However, he instead helped the Skakdi escape. Afterward, he was sent to Karda Nui on Vultraz's trail (Vultraz had been summoned there on the orders of Makuta Icarax). Mazeka began looking for Vultraz but the latter found him first. Suddenly, both Matoran found themselves in a portal to an alternate version of Spherus Magna, and Mazeka landed by a massive tree banded with golden metal. He found Vultraz clinging to a tree, his vehicle having been destroyed by a giant creature in a nearby lake. They then spotted a Ga-Matoran resembling a Toa and a Toa of Water resembling a Matoran coming out of the surrounding woods, and questioned them about where they were. The Matoran-like being responded by telling him that she was Toa Macku, that they were on Spherus Magna, and that she was "happy to meet another hero of the Melding." He and Vultraz were then met by a white-clad, alternate version of Makuta Teridax. Mazeka was shocked to discover that Teridax - indeed, all Makuta - were not evil here, something which disgusted Vultraz. Teridax then brought them to see the Great Beings through a twisting corridor, and they told him that because Vultraz was so dark and flawed that they would take him and let Mazeka leave with someone of this universe. Mazeka tried to convince them that Vultraz was his responsibility, but they insisted that Vultraz could not leave, so Mazeka decided fairly quickly that Teridax would come with him. Reign of Shadows Later, Mazeka and the parallel Teridax encountered an abandoned Ba-Matoran village on the Southern Continent, but were ambushed by the normal Teridax, who teleported three of Tridax's Shadow Takanuvas to their location. After a fierce battle, the Shadow Takanuvas were defeated. However, the alternate Teridax sensed that the prime universe's Teridax had died, so he teleported himself and Mazeka onto the cliff overlooking the village, seconds before a great earthquake had ended. Personality and Traits Despite the fact that he hated Vultraz, he became unhappy after Vultraz's supposed death. After he was hired by the Order of Mata Nui, and his continuous training with Tobduk, Mazeka became more of a ruthless fighter and did not offer mercy. Powers and Equipment Being a Ko-Matoran, Mazeka had inaccessible Ice powers. He carried no known weapons aside from a dagger (which is not present in his set but mentioned in Brothers in Arms) and wore a Powerless Kanohi Volitak, the Mask of Stealth. However, after being trained by the Order of Mata Nui, Mazeka gained extremely good fighting abilities, and was able to take down opponents much larger than him. He piloted a large vehicle called the Swamp Strider. Set Information *Mazeka has 301 pieces, and set number is 8954. *Mazeka was released in July 2008. *According to Bionicle.com, Mazeka's turret swivels 360 degrees so Mazeka can fire in any direction. *It can only be bought at Wal-MartWalmart Exclusives Brickset (note that this reference will be pointless once that news article on Brickset is gone) or Lego Shop at Home in North America. Mazeka can only be bought in Target stores in Australia. Some countries also stock him in Toys R Us. *In his set form he is the same size as the larger Av-Matoran, even though only the Av-Matoran canonically got a size increase from being in Karda Nui. References Appearances *''Brothers In Arms'' - First appearance *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' - Mentioned only *''Battle for Power: Reveal the Secrets'' - Non-canon fi:Mazeka Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010